


Regular

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [98]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl doesn't get to be a regular teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regular

“Every day is exactly the same.” Carl kicked the dirt at his feet, frowning, “I always thought that life would be more interesting when I got to be a teenager. You know, that I’d get to do the regular teenager stuff like learn to drive and go to high school.”

Tara shrugged, “I thought that I’d be a cop by now. Solve crime, save the innocent, and stuff like that.”

Carl grinned, “Well, you do help the innocent sometimes, if anyone is innocent anymore. And you do fight the bad guys, if that is what we would say to describe the walkers.”

“Sure, they are trying to kill and eat people. Pretty bad guy behavior, though they don’t really have a lot of intent since they seem more instinct-driven.” She returned his smile, “You could still end up going to high school, though I know what you mean about missing out on the experience. Nothing will ever be as it was before so even school as it exists here in Alexandria is different.”

“Yeah, we’ll have knife lessons and target practice instead of AP Chemistry. Maybe it will be more like basic training than the old way; physical training, shop classes to learn about engines and building stuff, agriculture classes, and that sort of hands-on stuff that Dad is always talking about.”

“Makes sense,” Tara leaned back against the porch railing and looked down to where he was standing in the yard, “Doesn’t sound too bad though. Better than the cliques and the gossip that I had to deal with in high school. You could even start a club for an after school activity, if you had any interests you wanted to explore further.”

He nodded, listening and seeming to like her idea. “Yeah, that could be fun.”

“And just think, you’ll never have to worry about the SATs, or college applications, or student loans.” Tara grinned again, wishing he were close so she could ruffle his hair or poke his shoulder. “You should feel lucky, you’ll get survival skills for the now instead of the old social order.”

“That’s very true, and he should be starting that now.” Rick spoke up from behind them, standing in the doorway to the house. “You should both come inside for dinner. Carol says it’s all ready.”


End file.
